vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jericho Swain
|-|Swain= |-|Tyrant Swain= Summary Jericho Swain is the visionary ruler of Noxus, an expansionist nation that reveres only strength. Though he was cast down and crippled in the Ionian wars, his left arm severed, he seized control of the empire with ruthless determination… and a new, demonic hand. Now, Swain commands from the front lines, marching against a coming darkness that only he can see—in glimpses gathered by shadowy ravens from the corpses all around him. In a swirl of sacrifice and secrets, the greatest secret of all is that the true enemy lies within. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Jericho Swain, The Master Tactician, the Noxian Grand General Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (Magically altered by a Demon), Grand General of Noxus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Can see through illusions (As demonstrated during his judgment; has honed this skill in his dealings with LeBlanc), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid, healed over Jarvan IV's impalement relatively quickly, regenerated from having his knee shattered and his left arm crippled), High pain tolerance, Flight (Raven form only), Raven Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Extrasensory Perception, Memory Absorption, Life Force Absorption, Resistance to mind and soul-based attacks Attack Potency: Town level (Should be superior to the rest of the Noxian champions, such as Sion and Kled) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to fight a comparable speed to LeBlanc and Darius, Able to speedblitz Noxian soldiers) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Superhuman (Shrugged off impalement and Lux's Final Spark in succession without slowing down) Range: Extended melee range with staff, at least hundreds of meters with spells, possibly up to several kilometers with teleportation Standard Equipment: His cane, His raven Beatrice Intelligence: Genius (Swain is highly intelligent both in and out of combat. He possesses vast military knowledge and is a master tactician and strategist, famed with being able to remain ten steps ahead of his opponent at any given time. His military skill is so great that despite being at a heavy numbers disadvantage, he and a group of his remaining allies were able to invade Noxus and seize control of it in a single night. Due to his contract with his demon, he also possesses the knowledge, memories, and secrets of the thousands upon thousands of people who have died both for and at the hands of Noxus, and is able to absorb these whenever someone dies) Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident and dismissive Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ravenous Flock:' **'Ravenous:' Swain can periodically target a nearby immobilized enemy champion to rip out a Soul Fragment from them, dealing magic damage and pulling them towards him. **'Flock:' Enemy champion takedowns leave a Soul Fragment behind. Swain restores health whenever he collects a Soul Fragment, and can store up to 5 at once. *'Death's Hand:' Swain unleashes five bolts of eldritch power in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemies they hit. Enemies can intercept multiple bolts, taking bonus damage. Bolts that kill their targets continue onward and restore 3% maximum mana. *'Vision of Empire:' Swain summons a demonic eye at the target area that bursts after a 2-second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit, halved against non-champions, and slowing them for 2.5 seconds. Enemy champions are revealed for a few seconds and each grant Swain a Soul Fragment. *'Nevermove:' Swain launches a demonic wave in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies it passes through. Upon reaching its maximum distance, the wave returns to Swain, detonating at the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and rooting them for 1.5 seconds. *'Demonic Ascension:' Swain frees the demon within for 12 seconds, gaining bonus health. While Demonic Ascension is active, Swain drains the 3 enemies closest to him, prioritizing champions, dealing magic damage to them each second, and healing himself for each enemy hit, reduced by 75% against minions and monsters. After restoring health with Demonic Ascension, Swain can end its effects early to cast Demonflare, and automatically does so at the end of its duration. **'Demonflare:' Swain consumes all of his Soul Fragments, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies based on their number. *'Teleportation:' As demonstrated in his duel against Kieram Darkwill, Swain can teleport short distances, vanishing into raven feathers in doing so. He can also teleport far greater distances via red glowing portals, though this seems to take a few seconds and likely isn't applicable in combat. Others Notable Victories: Dragoniak (The Gamer) Dragoniak's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Staff Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Geniuses Category:Demons Category:Birds Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Playable Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7